Resident Evil: Operation French Dawn
by Enrico Marini
Summary: The masion survivers are now put under close watch and were sent to France on a joint S.T.A.R.S Op. and the dead S.T.A.R.S are replaced and the racoon hodgenville S.T.A.R.S enter a night mare


Disclaimer:Nope I ain't the owner, yes RE belongs to capcom and beretta belongs to beretta and and remington belongs to remington and I don't own the ak company or Colt or Smith and Wesson or Magnum

Operation French dawn

authors note: this is my first fan fic so be as brutal as you wantr so my next will be better hodgenville is a real place because Abe lincoln was born there

The four S.T.A.R.S copter's cut through the dark French sky as they flew through the french countryside it was a Raccoon/Hodgenville Ky. S.T.A.R.S op. they were in France due to the French goverment's request when strange things happened in the countryside and two French recon units were lost. demolitions officer Spenser Reed clutched his shotgun and stared at his 1/2 white 1/2 black caramel skin as he let the Hodgenville alpha copter soothe his anger as he stared at Jill Valentine,Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton and let his thoughts take control."Those druggy assholes let my friends Albert Wesker and Enrico Marini along with Forest Speyer was jerked out of his thoughts by the pilot Scott Evans booming voice. "Alright boys we're here," the copter jerked down for landing and it touched down leading the goose formation that the choppers made. and before the S.T.A.R.S members filed out the captain gave a quick reminder of the mission."Remember the mission is to rescue the French Recon and to investigate the situation and remember watch the Spencer mansion survivors and remember they are on probation so have no trust for them." then the chopper cabin's door opened up to see the three other temas sweeping the area with there flash lights when Spenser climbed out as checked his remington 870 12-guage for the eighth time since the start of the hour long flight."Yo man relax just rescue the dumbshit French soldiers and check it out," the voice belonged to the down to down to Earth vehicle specialist John Fischer he was twenty six and was also in the army reserve he was holding a standard issue beretta with a flash light attachedand on the back of his navy blue m-80 vest he had 'Kill' in big white letters on the back.

Kelly

Kelly Marseni tied her blue bandana over the shoulder length blonde hair that covered her pale head as she clutched her flash light equipped remington pump-action 20 guage she wasn't able to get a 12 guage due to her petite 118 pounds while she was 5'4 and 22 just got her bachelor's degree and was one of the five new Bravo's that had just moved to Raccoon city. and she was told not to believ e the senior 18 year old member Rebecca Chambers she was hired to be the Bravo communications officer replacing the deceased Richard Aiken. She looked over at Rebecca chambers the medic and felt a surge of sypathy for the poor kid knowing that her whole team died except for her. then stayed close to her but then they both turned around from the due to the screams of Hodgenville member it was John Fischer. "Oh my god what the hell are these things oh shit some body get them off of me what the fu.." Pop!Pop it was the sound of A swiss made handgun firing and the two shots pelted two small 7.62 millimeter holes in his head and then their was some ruffling and all they saw was a blonde haired man in shades running , Rebecca then mumbled something that sounded like Wesker then bastard. Kelly turned to Rebecca. "Hey I thought Wesker died in the mansion incident," to a ghostly white Rebecca,and she replied in a dazed voice. "Me too," but their chatter was silenced when a hodgenville alpha ran in pursuit and was a followed by a screaming Chris Redfield and he and the hodgenville bravo captain Louis Laflaga.

Spenser

Spenser ran through the woods confused about the leeches but pursuing the bastard that killed his comrade and friend John and Chris was following screaming the name of his dead ex-captain and Bravo's captain followed up then Spenser fired his shotgun three times at the runner then halted at the sight of a Jeep with a French flag on the side. The jeep had two dead bodies in it each dead. the apparent driver had a body with horrible bite marks all over it and it was wearing a berret with a French flag on it then he saw a second body hunched over the 50.cal on the back of the jeep this soldier smelled of rot and decay and he had chunks of skin and hair missing and also had a berett laying about 10 feet away and he had two AK'47 slugs in his head Chris then mumbled something likeT-virus.Louis grabbed the AK'47 out of the French soldier's one remaining hand while holstering his beretta while Chris holstered his beretta and grabbed the 50. cal. then Louis spoke in his gruff voice. "Looks like the driver killed the gunner but it looks like that 50.cal was aimed forward at the driver but it looks like he got mauled by dogs," then a growl came from the bushes about 50 ft. away the bravo captain clutched his AK'47 and walked forward but was held up by Chris. "Please don't go they killed Joseph," "Shut up crack head," whispered Louis as he switched the weapon's fire indicator on automatic. Louis then stopped and calmed down when he reached the bushes and turned back to the other to S.T.A.R.S officers,but was slammed down by the weight of the cerebrus as he rolled around to see the mutated slobbering creature and two others and fired at the 3 others charging but stopped and screamed when he felt his knee cap being ripped out and kept firing 'till he heard 'click'click and then he screamed at the gigantic piece of flesh being ripped out of his thigh and heard the shots from the two alpha's then one of the skinless dogs lunged at his throat and captain Louis Laflaga never saw anything again. The captain stopped moving as Chris finally downed a cerebrus with two 50.cal slugs to the face but they knew hodgenville's Bravo Team captain was dead the other two dogs then looked up in response to the bullets pelting their flesh and saw two more peices of fresh meat.

Kelly

Everyone looked over in worry at the sound of automatic fire then a giant burst of flame that came up, the smell of napalm was upon all 20 of the S.T.A.R.S officers then thoughts started rushing through her head.

"Maybe it's the French,maybe the french got scared and got in a fire-fight maybe that something was the things that killed John or worse," then only two rattled S.T.A.R.S officer's came back Rebecca's friend Chris had a 50.cal while Spenser had his shotgun holstered and was gripping his handgun then a red-headed S.T.A.R.S wearing plastic glasses and a dark red M-80 vest that had Bailston on it he was holding his favorite Smith and Wesson .38 revolver it was Kevin Bailston he was the wepon spec. for the racoon city bravo team he tosses Rebecca a pair of nightvision goggles and put a pair on himself then he tossed her a box of shells for her twenty guage and two magazines and then he spoke. "Kelly the captains need you," then he turned away as she walked toward the circle the captains were standing in each with their communications experts.

Jill

"Chris what the hell happened," splurted out from Jill's mouth. "what we feared Jill." was Chris's reply at those words Barry tightened up his grip on the Colt Python Chris was gripping the 50.cal then whispered in a hushed tone. "The dogs the damn dogs got the hodgenville captain and we found a jeep from the french and two of the bodies,and I don't think Wesker is part of Umbrella. then A h-ville S.T.A.R.S Bravo walked up wearing a forest green M-80 and was wearing a holstered .44 magnum and his vest said Dan Jennings scout and said, "Chris did our captain really..." he said in a hoarse tone and Chris nodded his head up and down the bravo memeber sighed then replied, "how?" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," "nothing is what it seems in this French hell hole," "the dogs did it." the black scout then looked up.the ones that killed Jo (Joseph Frost)" just like them" Chris replied. "I trained with Jo he didn't seem like a crack head he just seemed goofy and he liked to pick on that pansy Brad (Brad Vickers)," then Chris almost replied but was cut short from the Hodgenville Alpha captain and he spoke in a commanding voice. "Alright I spoke to our advisors in the French embassy and they know about our two officers down and want us to split up and they also know about the French jeep so I want you to get the ammo,distress beacons and the rest of the weapons then wait for further instruction," but left out the part about the dogs and it wasn't due to lack of belief but not to spread fear since he doesn't believe that the back bone of theh-ville S.T.A.R.S would use drugs or lie to his captain.

( authors note that was my first chapter so please send reviews if their good send them if it is bad please send constructive crticism)


End file.
